Slytherin's Never Yield
by Umiki
Summary: Pureblood's had been a part of Slytherin for so long that they lost the original spirit that had once made the House one of the great forces of the magical world. It would take the second coming of the great civil war and the choices of one unexpected Slytherin to bring it back.


Slytherin's Never Yield

By Umiki

Summary: Pureblood's had been a part of Slytherin for so long that they lost the original spirit that had once made the House one of the great forces of the magical world. It would take the second coming of the great civil war and the choices of one unexpected Slytherin to bring it back.

\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Harry Potter, in full Gryffindor boldness, revealed himself to Professor Snape, she gasped along with the entire student body. Unlike them, her gasp was not one of shock or horror.

It was of relief.

'_Almost a whole year and not a word. As soon as this is over we are having a long discussion Harry James Potter.' _She thought crossly to the man proudly standing in black and red.

The next few minutes passed in a whirl of movement and shouting and by the end of it Snape was gone, the students cheering, and the Carrows lying wounded on the ground, most likely dead. Their Transfiguration professor had been feared in the previous war for a reason afterall.

What happened next nearly sent her to her knees.

She had never heard a voice so evil that she wanted to drop all of her hard earned dignity and just _scream_.

At the very least, she wasn't actually screaming like the various other female students around her.

"What are you all waiting for? Someone grab him!" Pansy yelled next to her, fear soaking her voice.

She turned to Pansy, pointing to Harry like an undignified wench, and slapped her hand with her quick as lightning drawn wand. Pansy's fear became terror as she stared into her better's steely gaze.

"If you dare make another ridiculous suggestion against my good friend again Pansy Parkison, I'll remind you what happens when you anger a true Slytherin." She spoke with cold venom. Pansy paled and lowered both her hand and head in submission.

Satisfied, she approached Harry and gave him a quick onceover. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a Malfoy smile. "You are late Harry James Potter. I expected you to retake the castle sooner."

Harry stared at her blankly for but a second before replying with his own grin, "Why thank you Elladora Malfoy. I suppose you have been keeping the fort strong while I was gone."

Elladora Malfoy gave him an expression that spoke volumes before turning her gaze to the cowering Slytherins and back again. "Was there any doubt?" she demanded lightly, as if not discussing her near control over the student body, nor that her efforts along with her supporters within Slytherin had kept the Dark Defense Army alive and the younger students protected, or healed when malicious injury was unavoidable.

Harry's smiled was wide and true. "None."

Elladora nodded curtly and spun around swiftly. "Make preparations! All younger students are to be evacuated; elder students form rank-"

Harry turned away and dashed out of the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron following. Any doubts he had on Hogwarts holding out as he searched for the elusive horcrox disappeared. Elladora would never let her true home be overtaken by the madman that had enslaved the rest of her close kin; she had sacrificed too much of her former life to let go of the one she had carved for herself since Voldemort's return.

Harry still remembered fifth year when he had first entered the ancestral Black home and saw his godfather bandaging the half-healed angry red wounds on Elladora's arm, courtesy of her freed aunt. That had been his first encounter with the word blood-traitor, a word Elladora would carry for the rest of her life on her skin.

It had been her choice though. She would never yield to the Dark Lord, and her death would have been for nothing at that time, exile and disinheritance had been an acceptable compromise.

No, Elladora would not let Hogwarts fall. She was a Slytherin. There was only one path that could be taken once she bared arms against Voldemort, a man who refused any compromise.

As Harry dashed through the castle he could still hear Elladora's words ringing through the halls.

"And no matter what remember that Slytherin's never yield, they compromise or they annihilate all who stand against them!"

\/\/\/\/\/

Just another random idea that popped up out of nowhere. Hope you like it.


End file.
